De príncipes y doncellas (Los hombres no lloran)
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Les hablaron una vez cuando niños de las historias de príncipes y doncellas, les hablaron del futuro, de cuando grandes, de que ahí morirían los recuerdos y Martín se negó a creerlo hasta que Manuel aceptara que era su damisela. Y tuvo miedo, dudó y en eso, se le fue la vida. (ArgentinaxChile) /Histórico.


**De príncipes y doncellas**

(_Los hombres no lloran_)**  
**

**O**

**O**

- Chumi am (_¿Qué pasa?_) -dijo el niño, mirando hacia arriba, oculto entre el pelaje de su perro negro, el cabello largo cayendo delante de sus ojos.

Martín frunce el ceño un poco y contesta:

- Antonio dijo que los niños no utilizan un lenguaje vulgar como ese –él niega con el dedo, imitando el acento de su tutor al corregirlo- ¡Pero no voy a decirle nada!

Manuel, que sin notarlo respondió en mapudungun y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar por la amonestación de Martín, terminó por sonreír débilmente al pequeño frente a él.

- De todas formas –dice Martín, con toda la seriedad de alguien que está a punto de hacer una observación profunda- ¿Recordáis cuando te salvé de la gallina que corrió a picarte? –Manuel asintió con la cabeza- Sí, eso me hace tu príncipe.

- De acuerdo –Manuel dijo lentamente.

- Y, de acuerdo a los cuentos que nos lee Antonio, los príncipes salvan a las damiselas en apuros.

Manuel tiene una idea bastante deforme de lo que viene a continuación.

- ¡Y luego se casan y cabalgan juntos hacia el horizonte en un caballo blanco!

Martín se ve muy emocionado.

Manuel está con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y en un silencio denso que permite al otro niño seguir con su tren descarrilado de pensamientos.

- ¡Así que vos sois la chica y ahora nos tenemos que casar! –El pequeño rubiecito está temblando de emoción, con los ojos verdes brillantes- Y luego vamos a cabalgar sobre mi vaca porque no tenemos un caballo ¡y las vacas son geniales!

En ese momento, Martín se arrodilla ante Manuel y le agarra las manos al muchacho, excitado:

- ¡Ah, y el príncipe al llegar siempre besa a la doncella!

Anonadado y molesto, Manuel mira al otro niño inclinarse sobre él con exagerado dramatismo; están tan cerca que puede oler el aroma vago a tierra por los juegos mañaneros en el jardín, y es angustioso, incómodo, ¿cuándo ha dado la autorización para que él se acerque e intente algo que no debería? Frunce los labios, arruga la nariz y su primera acción casi insospechada es golpear el rostro blanco del niño en busca de la desesperada separación y se va, su sangre llena del orgullo indígena que aún seguía presente en sus tierras.

Después del golpe del moreno normalmente callado y silencioso, que le negó un beso y dejó una marca rojiza en su mejilla, Martín se lamenta entre lágrimas y quejidos: ¡Antonio! Y Antonio está a punto de sentarse a comer una paella, cuando oye la llamada de su colonia; debe dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa, ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta el salón principal, acariciando distraídamente el cabello largo de Manuel cuando lo ve caminar colérico a su habitación, pensando en que es hora que ese pequeño detalle araucano se borre para siempre de la vida de Capitanía.

- ¿Martín? ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? –Susurra suavemente, poniéndose en cuclillas al lado del otro. Los aguados ojos verdes manchan de inmediato la camisa roja del español, las babas también, y lo único que Antonio oye es algo acerca de los príncipes y las doncellas y Manuel y los caballos, y él no me quiere.

Para saber mejor, aleja al niño de su abrazo y retiene una mueca de asco y molestia cuando Martín limpia su nariz sin pudor en su hombro e invita al rubio a que le cuente qué ha ocurrido de todos modos.

- Manuel no me quiere –Se queja, cerrando los ojos todavía húmedos en lágrimas.

- No seáis necio, Martín –Antonio contesta amablemente- Manuel te adora. ¿Qué te hace pensar de otra manera?

- ¡Él no me dejó darle un beso!

Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza en camino, España suspira y dice:

- Empieza desde el principio, chaval.

- ¿Recordáis cuando salvé a Manu de la gallina y vos dijisteis que eso fue algo muy principesco y heroico? –Antonio asintió y Martín siguió- ¿Y entonces nos leísteis esa historia del príncipe que salva a la princesa del dragón y nos dijisteis que los príncipes salvan doncellas, y damiselas y muchachas y se casan y viven felices para siempre? –A pesar de que las palabras de Martín lucían como sentencia, España lo dejó pasar y le permitió continuar, dubitativo- Bueno, le dije a Manu que yo lo salvé, y que por eso él era mi doncella y teníamos que casarnos y cabalgar sobre un caballo, excepto que no tenemos uno, así que iba a tener que ser en mi vaca… ¡y luego me golpeó cuando traté de besarlo como lo hacen en los cuentos! –Y la indignación está de vuelta en sus brillantes ojos verdes y Antonio no sabe si reír o suspirar ante los pensamientos del niño, así que replica con amabilidad.

- Creo que heriste los sentimientos de Manuel cuando lo llamaste ''doncella''.

- ¡Pero él lo es! ¡Él es mi doncella porque yo lo salvé!

- Las doncellas son mujeres, Martín –dice enfáticamente, algo desconcertado por la extraña actitud del menor-

-… Manuel está lo suficientemente cerca.

España parpadea, resistiendo a la tentación de apoyar su cabeza en las palmas sudorosas de sus manos.

- Manuel es un niño, así como vos. Él no quiere ser llamado una chica.

- ¡Pero los príncipes salvan a las doncellas y si yo soy un príncipe, él es una doncella!

- No, Martín –Antonio dice con severidad- Los príncipes salvan a todas las personas que lo necesiten, no solo a las doncellas. Ahora, que Manuel te golpeara estuvo mal, pero no podéis pretender que alguien te bese luego de herir sus sentimientos.

Martín parece casi avergonzado y España le pasa los dedos por el pelo cariñosamente.

- Pero… -Luce como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, cuando oyen un sonido suave en la puerta. Los dos giran a ver y se sorprenden de encontrar a Manuel en la puerta, con un sonrojo suave en los pómulos.

- ¿Sí, Manuel? –pregunta España, extendiendo su brazo para el otro niño. Manuel camina deleznable y Antonio lo jala de manera que ambas colonias quedan paradas una frente a la otra.- ¿Tenéis algo que decirle a Martín?

Manuel echó un vistazo a Martín, que apartó la mirada obstinadamente, su labio inferior temblaba todavía; el menor vaciló por varios segundos, completamente inseguro de sí mismo, antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios torpemente en la mejilla de Martín. Él volteó su cabeza con rapidez, con un color rosado aumentando en su rostro. Manuel evitó sus ojos y exclamó titubeante, fijando su vista en los muebles antiguos.

- Todavía podemos ir a dar un paseo en tu vaca, si así lo queréis.

A Martín le llena la alegría y agarra la mano de Manuel, tirando de él hacia el patio, llamando de lejos a la vaca que parece dormir bajo la sombra de un árbol grande. Antonio es incapaz de detener la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapa de la boca cuando ve a Martín montar al animal que hace unos años le regaló, y a Manuel sentarse obedientemente después de él.

Aunque, secretamente, España espera que este nuevo complejo del príncipe y la damisela no lleve la relación de Martín y Manuel demasiado lejos.

* * *

- Manu… -Martín dice casual, cayendo pesadamente al lado del otro chico. Manuel está acostado boca abajo, leyendo una novela que le regaló Antonio, absorto, así que le toma atención cuando siente un cosquilleo molesto por todo el cuerpo, producto del acomodo del rubio en la curva de su columna.

- ¿Puedes hacerte a un…?

- Tengo una pregunta.

El mayor oye el sonido típico del choque de hojas y Manuel deja el libro a un lado, suspirando en cansancio.

- ¿Qué?

Al volver la cabeza, su mejilla se roza contra la tela de la camisa color vino de Capitanía y puede sentir el aroma a fresco, que parece siempre acompañar a Manuel. Es como olor a miel. Dulzón. Y a Martín le gusta la miel; aun así, resiste a la tentación de empujar los labios contra los vestidos.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en irte? Así… ¿ser libre?

Es una cuestión interesante. Manuel ha estado cavilando en ello también desde hace un tiempo, pero no se lo dice, solo se queda quieto bajo la cabeza de Plata haciendo como que no ha oído. No deberían hablar de esos temas cuando están al aire libre y hay muchos talaveras rodeando el lugar, por eso Capitanía mueve los hombros y hace que Martín se levante y se siente a su lado, no vaya a ser que alguien sea capaz de malinterpretar el amor fraternal que se tienen.

- No deberías preguntar eso ahora.

- Quiero saberlo.

- ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Martín son todo lo que Manuel requiere, él no necesita que abra la boca ni diga una palabra, comprende con precisión de aguja las muecas en el rostro o la forma en que se curvan sus cejas, sabe cuándo tiene que callarse, sabe cuándo tiene que golpearlo, sabe cuándo lo mejor es darle la razón. Y así como Capitanía ha tenido más de doscientos años para conocer cada recodo del carácter de Virreinato, él no se queda atrás, y está seguro de poder descifrar un _sí_ escapándose de esa boca rosada, de esos labios de muñeca. ¿Alguna vez la boca de Manuel había lucido tan apetitosa? Se impulsa hacia adelante casi sin querer y es detenido por la palma de Capitanía fría y húmeda contra su pecho. Su corazón se vuelve de la misma manera al solo contacto.

- ¿Y?

- Ya te dije. Ya lo sabes.

Virreinato tuvo razón todo este tiempo.

* * *

Unos años después Martín va a Francia, lleno de incipientes deseos de libertad y fervor recorriendo sus venas. Hay una admiración en su país de las ideas ilustradas y no puede evitarlo pero al comienzo todo es miedo cerca del hombre rubio que apesta a perfume caro, sin embargo, su gente y él han planeado ya la independencia de su patria y la liberación del resto de las colonias españolas, aprovechando la mala racha del Imperio. No puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad por el aflore de temores que son razonables y entendibles en un muchachito de casi dieciséis años; pisando la capital suspira muy hondo para que todo eso se vaya. Y vuelve otra vez a ser él.

- ¿Quieres la libertad para ti y para tus hermanos, o me equivoco? –Francis pregunta con la copa de vino rozando sus labios. Él es sofisticado, seguro de sí mismo. Se sienta en un diván caro, mientras echa una mirada a Plata de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa- Eres un virreinato, pero no eres del tipo que se conforma con una jaula de oro, tú quieres más. Supe de las invasiones de Arthur, algo bueno debes tener, ¿no?

No recuerde eso, señor francés. El ceño fruncido se representa pronto en el rostro de Martín.

- Pero me alegro por ti. Supiste alejarlo, eso está bien. Vas a ser grande.

Eso cautiva. Como una polilla atrapada en la tela de una araña.

- Estoy orgulloso de que mis ideas le sirvan a pequeños como ustedes para salir adelante. Sé que España ha estado siendo malo… todos lo somos, de cierta manera.

De pronto, Francia curva sus labios y deja el vaso de vino. Llama a Martín con un dedo y él obedientemente se acerca a la nación europea, porque le conviene; además, hay siempre una mera impresión de retorcimiento en esa boca afilada, que Plata no puede pasar por alto. Pero cuando Francis tira de él en un beso exigente, hay un solo nombre que inoportunamente cae de sus labios y no es precisamente el de quién debería ser ahora.

El mayor se congela a escasos metros del rostro de Martín. Después se ríe y murmura con voz ronca:

- Me han contado que parece fiera, _cher_.

Algo dentro de Martín se enciende, y lo soluciona empujando a Francis al sofá y enredando los dedos en el cabello largo para dejar espacio y besar el cuello blanco, hasta que su lengua se impregne del sabor agrio de los perfumes. Francia está sorprendido, aunque intenta no demostrarlo, y se las arregla para bromear, murmurando algo de que creía a Argentina una tierra virgen. Y eso tiene respuestas inmediatas.

No hay nada sobre hacer el amor. Martín obtiene lo que quiere y Francis contribuye con un jadeo aquí y un gemido allá.

Cuando ambos terminan, Plata se siente sucio.

Francia se inclina para besarlo, pero el otro rubio se aleja, el _no_ suena demoledor en sus labios, y no es como si Francis se sienta ofendido; él solo se acomoda la ropa y vuelve a su vino, comentando casual que si es fuerte, España ni siquiera podrá ser capaz de pelear con sus tropas realistas. Su tiempo ha llegado.

Sin embargo, hay un tono extraño en el europeo.

Qué importa. Va a valer la pena.

* * *

Manuel se permite abrazarle del cuello y acurrucar su boca en el recodo de su propio brazo, haciendo que sus pechos llenos de humo, tierra y el olor a muerto se rocen casi con morbosa belleza. Ambos cierran los ojos para descansar un rato en el otro, tal cual lo hacen sus libertadores, rodeados de la más sangrienta guerra de independencia de la Argentina y de Chile.

- ¡Gloria al salvador de Chile! -exclama O'Higgins, los ojos brillándole de una emoción que Manuel interpretó (aún con los párpados cerrados, igual que el rubio) como puro orgullo de librarse de las ataduras que cruelmente había impuesto el Imperio Español. La madre patria muerta estaba en suelo chileno, opacada y aplastada por el Ejército Libertador de los Andes, ¿quién lo hubiese dicho?

- General -respondió entonces San Martín- Chile no olvidará jamás el nombre del ilustre inválido que en el día de hoy se presentó al campo de batalla.

A Plata se le escapa una risita, sosteniendo indudablemente la espalda de Manuel, que le parece tan sensible al tacto: cada hueso, cada espacio entre ellos, cada vertebra. Toca y toca sin descanso, palpa como si estuviese palpando la cordillera con sus propios dedos, la que cruzaron para cumplir su cometido, aquello que le prometió una noche en que estaban nariz con nariz, iluminados y calientes por la luz que emanaba desde la vela en la mesita.

- ¿Has oído? Lo vas a recordar por siempre.

No, realmente Manuel está pensando en otra cosa. En algo más importante que tiene que decir.

- Te quiero -suelta, escondido en su cuello y el corazón de Plata late muy fuerte, Chile casi es capaz de ver la forma en que rebota contra su pecho.

Se lo ha dicho. Suena tan bien. Ojalá lo susurrara contra sus labios.

- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Los ojos de Manuel se fijaron tristes –como siempre, siempre lo son- y sorprendidos en la figura de Martín paseándose de un lado a otro allí adelante. Tiene un mate en la mano y se va a la ventana a mirar quién sabe qué, luego vuelve a estar junto a él y después sigue chupando sin mucha consideración. Están en Buenos Aires, en un lugar extraño para Chile. Quizá, hace algunos años, Manuel no hubiese dudado en corregir a cualquier persona que se atreviera a musitar que en esa ciudad él era un extranjero, ¡semejante falacia no podría ser perdonada! ¿Cómo ser un forastero en Buenos Aires cuando él podía considerar su hogar también a Argentina?

Desde un comienzo los límites no fueron claros y eso estuvo bien cuando eran niños, porque Manuel sentía que no estaba tan solo, pero ahora, como países independientes, es todo muy diferente. Ese detalle mínimo de diferencia territorial podría ser el causante de una guerra entre naciones vecinos, que al más joven no le conviene.

- Quédate quieto, me estresai.

- ¡Tu nuevo acento es raro!

- El tuyo también.

- El mío siempre ha sido así.

- ¿Importa eso ahora?

- No. No realmente.

Chile se lleva la mano a la boca, se muerde las uñas como siempre que está nervioso. Agacha la cabeza hasta que recoge la valentía suficiente para encarar a Martín, que todavía no halla qué hacer con esa hiperactividad poco controlada.

- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué te aprovechai? ¿Por qué no pudiste reclamarla antes? ¿Por qué cuando estoi en guerra con Bolivia y Perú? ¿Tan descarao erí?

Argentina se ríe un poco.

- Yo no diría ''descarado'', estoy siendo inteligente, eso es algo distinto.

- Es mi Patagonia. Desde la colonia. Mi Patagonia.

- Mis antepasados estuvieron ahí desde antes, antes que los tuyos, incluso. Qué derecho tenés de reclamar.

- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Sí querí arreglamos las cosas cuando salga de la guerra, pero ahora no te voy a firmar nada! ¡A ver si erí tan hombrecito como para reclamarla cuando mi ejército no está luchando!

- Como vos quieras. Pero toma algo en cuenta, Manuel. Mirá, yo te explico: –insinúa, sentándose por fin en el sillón de cuerno negro, observándole sin dejar de sonreír- Perú y Bolivia buscaron mi apoyo cuando recién estaba empezando la guerra, ¿y qué hice yo? Me marginé, para que…

- ¡Buscando este momento!

Silencio.

- Pensé esto de cualquiera, menos de ti.

- Cuido mis intereses.

- ¡Qué intereses, ambicioso…!

- Bueno, si tanto te molesta, declarame guerra –propone burlón, desde la seguridad de su asiento- Y se le pone fin al asunto.

- Oportunista de mierda. ¡Si no estuviera peleando con Perú y Bolivia lo haría! ¡Y te haría cagar, porque te lo merecí, perro culiao'!

Es lo único que retumba contra sus oídos cuando está solo en esa gran habitación, solo con su mente y para poder pensar. Sinónimo de peligro, a Martín nunca le gustó la soledad. Por lo menos no se queda consigo mismo mucho tiempo, porque su jefe llega con una sonrisa brillante.

Chile y su presidente firmaron el tratado.

Martín sonríe también.

Entonces Chile da por hecho que él no puede considerar su hogar a Argentina nunca más.

* * *

Compartir una cama con Arthur nunca se sintió peor.

Y Manuel despierta llorando porque los gritos le nublan los recuerdos y las pesadillas salen a atraparle como perros rabiosos.

Hay muchas cosas que le dolieron de aquella tarde, tanto físicas como psicológicas, pero un par de golpes no podrían ponerse al nivel de algunas frases que lo desarmaron por completo. Aún tiene la mejilla roja y el labio partido y su mentón tiembla a ratos, había olvidado que Martín tenía la mano pesada, porque nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo de esa manera, o por lo menos, Manuel no recordaba otras escenas parecidas; pero los golpes van a pasar con el tiempo, son las palabras las que atormentan su frágil mente. Como eco lo carcome el _¡A vos no te quiere nadie! _Y él, dentro de sí mismo había preguntado _¿Tampoco tú? _Y no es la única, siguen un montón, pero parece que su inconsciente las ha censurado para que no siga lastimándose intencionalmente.

¿Qué puede decir? Él no tiene la última palabra y las relaciones con Argentina estaban malas desde el Beagle. Un tonto habría sido su superior si apoyaba a quién estuvo con él desde el comienzo de sus días.

Tonto o enamorado.

No, no es lo último. Lamentablemente, no lo es.

Arthur solo había cerrado los ojos y fingido dormirse durante el tiempo que permaneció recostado con Manuel, sin la necesidad de completar un deseo carnal. Chile solo había llegado hasta él comunicándole que la decisión estaba tomada, pero Inglaterra se alarmó cuando vio su rostro demacrado. Al cabo de unas horas lo llevó a su habitación y así han estado desde entonces.

Lo abraza. Para hacerle sentir que está ahí, lo abraza, rodea con sus manos esa cintura y las caderas, _las bondades de la geografía, _para besarle la nuca. Por lo menos así sabe que no está por su cuenta esta noche. A Chile le parece bien.

- Artie, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Sí.

- ¿Tú me querí?

_A vos nadie te quiere._

Sentencia lapidaria.

- Of course I love you, Manuel (_por supuesto que te quiero, Manuel)_ How could I not love my Little England? _(¿Cómo podría no amar a mi pequeña Inglaterra?_) –responde, intrigado.

Con eso se queda un poco más tranquilo. Y Arthur puede quitar provecho de ello, acurrucándose en sus hombros.

- Yo también te quiero.

- So, stay with me. I'm so lonely. (_Entonces quédate conmigo, estoy tan solo_)

¿Quién habrá sido el responsable de esa frase que entendió?

- I'm lonely too. (_Yo también estoy solo)_

Dicen que las tragedias se graban para siempre en la memoria colectiva.

* * *

Martín le escribe a Manuel diariamente desde que recuperó su democracia. Cada carta dice lo mismo: _Te quiero a vos. Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Siempre lo haré. Dame una oportunidad._

Argentina quema cada carta con su encendedor negro luego de escribirla, observando siempre en silencio a los papeles ser devorados por el hambre del fuego que se hace mayor con ese orgullo que delimita una pared entre él y Chile.

A veces, Martín desea poder regresar a lo que eran.

No se da cuenta de que Manuel quiere lo mismo.

Sin embargo, saben que solo pueden seguir adelante.

Con los corazones heridos, ambos miran hacia el horizonte.

El pasado está fuera de su alcance ahora.

* * *

Los años pasan y arreglan su relación.

Martín todavía ama a Manuel –a pesar de las traiciones, los problemas, el amor no entendía de trivialidades como esas- más de lo que creía posible.

Chile solo se molesta y le gruñe cuando se lo dice, y esa no es la respuesta que está esperando. Pero Manuel nunca volvió a ser el mismo después de su dictadura. Tampoco él.

Martín tiene muchas relaciones en los últimos años, muchas, porque está intentando buscar el amor. Tiene sexo brutal con Inglaterra, un arma siempre al alcance. Él y Uruguay son a veces amorosos, a veces furiosos, pero siempre se divierten. Disfruta la compañía de Perú, de Venezuela y hasta de Brasil, para jugar un rato. Ah, y Francia también. Bueno, eso viene desde mucho antes.

Por supuesto, la pasan bien.

Pero él nunca ha besado a ninguno de ellos.

Y a pesar de lo que todas las otras naciones creen y dan por hecho, él nunca ha tocado ni siquiera una vez al país del que lo separa la Cordillera de los Andes. Sin embargo, Martín sabe que otros sí.

A veces visita al castaño y la casa huele a ron y a cigarro y hay té y pasteles en la mesa, descuidados, y el asco viene a su estómago al imaginar a su Manuel perteneciendo a quién él mismo suele pertenecer.

En otras (Martín sabe cuándo es seguro ir. Se ha ido aprendiendo algunas fechas, por ejemplo, él puede tocar la puerta de Chile sin ser lastimado a fines de noviembre y principios de diciembre, porque entonces se realiza la Teletón y como su gente está en paz, Manuel también y entonces eso es bueno; en una de esas ocasiones se tomó una fotografía con Chile, para el recuerdo, que tiene guardada en su billetera, y consiguió que Manuel besase su mejilla casi sonriendo. ¡Increíble!) reconoce el pañuelo de Colombia tirado en el sofá y el cuerpo de Manuel al palmotearle la espalda está como impregnado a ese aroma de flores caribeño.

Y no es necesario nombrar que más de una vez ha estado seguro de que las gafas en la mesita son de Alfred.

Así que él no dice nada de los coqueteos de Manuel sabiendo que Chile volverá a rajarlo verbalmente con palabras que no entiende y a dejarle claro que a él no debe preocuparle con quiénes comparte cama. En cambio, Martín se burla de Manuel por el fútbol y un montón de cosas más.

Es casi como cuando eran niños. Excepto que todavía recuerdan los malos tiempos y Martín tiene que controlar el impulso de acorralar a Manuel en una pared y besarlo porque sí, incluso si Manuel lo golpea. Argentina todavía tiene esperanzas de que algún día la otra nación por fin se dará cuenta de que ''_te amo_'' no significa ''_eres mi mejor amigo_''

* * *

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que Martín está listo para darse por vencido, algo que él detesta porque él es Argentina y es un príncipe y los príncipes nunca, nunca se dan por vencidos, siempre tienen que cumplir su deber con la princesa.

Y por supuesto, también se supone que todos los príncipes consiguen su final feliz.

¡Una disyuntiva!

Quizá realmente Manuel no quería ser su doncella.


End file.
